Evaluation of usefulness of serum Somatomedin-C concentration as a marker of mainutrition and effectiveness of therapeutic intervention in 3 groups of high-risk pediatric patients: 1) Critically ill children requiring intensive care, 2) Bronchopulmonary dysplasia patients, and 3) Very low birth weight babies.